coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Tanner
Dennis Tanner was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in the first episode in December 1960. He left in June 1968 but returned in May 2011 after a 43 year absence, departing again three-years later in Ep 8437 - 30 Jul 2014. He was the original street bad boy and the son of Elsie Tanner and brother of Linda Cheveski. He was played by actor Philip Lowrie. Biography Backstory Dennis Tanner was born on the 1st April 1942 at Number 11 Coronation Street to Arnold Tanner and Elsie Tanner nee Grimshaw. Dennis was 2 years younger than his sister Linda Tanner. Dennis one time scrawled "Dennis Tanner 1951" on the window sill at the front of the house. As he got older, Dennis became a bit of a tearaway. In 1960, he was imprisoned in Borstal for theft. 1960–1968 In December 1960, Dennis was accused of theft but his sister had borrowed the money from their mother Elsie. Dennis had numerous relationships as well as dabbling in the showbiz industry. In March 1962, he dumped 2 sealions in the bath of Jack Walker and Annie Walker, who ran The Rovers Return, Coronation Street. In December 1964, Dennis met up again with stripper and singer Rita Littlewood, whom he had known before. They had a brief romance. During the 1960s Dennis witnessed several altercations between his mother Elsie and her equally fiery neighbour Ena Sharples. In 1968, Dennis met Jenny Sutton, who was a Londoner. They married in June 1968 and Dennis and Jenny decided to leave Weatherfield for a new life in Bristol. Dennis was not to return to Weatherfield for the next 43 years. Inbetween 1968 and 2011 In May 1972, Rita Littlewood got chatting at a nightclub in Weatherfield to Elsie Tanner, and she mentioned her son Dennis, and Rita said she knew him a few years before. By 1972, Dennis was long gone from the area, living in Bristol. He split up with Jenny around this time. In 1973, Dennis was imprisoned in Pentonville, London for fraud. Elsie visited him. Jenny now split up from him, and when Elsie believed she may have had something to do with Dennis' downfall, Jenny's father pointed out Elsie was as much to blame, and accused her of not being a good mother to Dennis. Elsie remained on the street until late 1973 but she returned to Weatherfield in 1976 when her marriage to Alan Howard broke up, however Dennis never visited her in this time. They presumably reconciled after her move to Portugal and her marriage to Bill Gregory. What their relationship was like up to her and Bill's death in the mid-2000s is unknown. Without Elsie to lean on, and his talent acts not as much in demand in the 21st Century, Dennis began to run out of luck and found himself homeless at the end of 2010. He became dishevelled and grew a beard. 2011–2014 In May 2011, Dennis was back in Weatherfield and sleeping rough. He had fallen on hard times and was using the local soup kitchen which Sian Powers and Sophie Webster were working at. They berfriended Dennis. One night Dennis walked to Coronation Street and looked at the "Dennis Tanner 1951" etching on the window ledge of No 11. Rita Sullivan saw him and thought he looked familiar. She asked him if she knew him. He ran off. Dennis and Rita later got chatting and she let him lodge with her. He had a wash and a shave. Dennis got employment at The Kabin, and soon clashed with Norris Cole. In June 2012, Dennis married Rita, 48 years after they first met. However Dennis soon became interested in Gloria Price. They had an affair and in 2013, they both ran off. Rita was shot of Dennis but in 2014 when he came back Rita forgave him but she saw him hugging another woman. In July 2014 Rita finally ditched Dennis. Feeling he had nothing left round the area, Dennis decided to leave Weatherfield in late July. He took one last look at No 11 and the 1951 graffiti "Dennis Tanner 1951". He was last seen walking down Coronation Street with a suitcase. After 2014 In November 2015 Dennis sent Rita divorce papers. His current living conditions or lifestyle at this point is unknown. As of 2018, Dennis has lost all contact with Rita and all the residents of Coronation Street so his current whereabouts are unknown. Notes *He is the only one out of Rita's husbands - the others being Len Fairclough and Ted Sullivan - to be alive. Behind the Scenes *Dennis is one of the original 21 characters introduced in the series and created by Tony Warren. Actor Philip Lowrie originally auditioned for the role of Ken Barlow which was lost to William Roache, but he got the part of Dennis Tanner. Originally Dennis was going to be a lot more villainous, but due to Lowrie's comedic talents the character was toned down. *Originally Dennis was supposed to be about 22 in 1960 (born 1938) but other sources later said he was born in April 1942 so only 18 in 1960. *Lowrie left the show in 1962 due to the Equity Actor's Strike. After attempting to start a pop career, he returned to the role in 1963. *Feeling frustrated with lack of development with Dennis, Lowrie quit the role in 1968, with the character departing in June that year. *In January 2011 it was announced Dennis would be returned to Coronation Street after 43-years. This idea came about when Barbara Knox (who plays Rita Sullivan suggested that Dennis should return, which then-producer Phil Collinson agreed to. Dennis returned to the show homeless in May 2011, which Lowrie had praised as he felt it gave his character development. *From June 1984 to May 2011, Ken Barlow remained the only original character left in the show. Albert Tatlock was last seen in January that year and died offscreen in May and Linda Cheveski returned briefly in 1984 but departed that June. From May 2011 to July 2014, Ken was again, not the only original character left but he regain this title when Dennis left in July 2014. *In December 2013, Dennis was axed by producer Stuart Blackburn. He departed seven-months later in July 2014. *Philip Lowrie earned a record in 2011 for having the longest break as a television character, being 43-years. This beats Kenneth Cope who played Jed Stone, in which he was absent from the role for 42-years (1966 to 2008). Family Appearances: 9 December 1960–7 March 1962, 15 April 1963–12 June 1968, 12 May 2011–30 July 2014 Father 'Arnold Tanner '''Mother 'Elsie Tanner. 'Siblings 'Linda Cheveski. 'Grandfathers 'Wally Tanner, Arthur Grimshaw 'Grandmothers 'Amy Tanner, Alice Grimshaw '''Spouse: Jenny Sutton (1968-1973),' 'Rita Tanner (2012-2015) Gallery Dennis and Elsie 1960.jpg|Troublesome Dennis with his mother Elsie (1960) Dennis and Rita 1964.jpg|Dennis with Rita Littlewood (1964) Dennis marries Jenny.jpg|Dennis with his bride Jenny (1968) Homeless Dennis 2011.jpg|Homeless Dennis in 2011 Dennis returns 2011.png|Dennis returns to Coronation Street after 43-years Dennis and Rita reunite.JPG|Dennis and Rita meet again for the first time in 47-years Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 2014. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Tanners. Category:1942 births. Category:1968 marriages. Category:2012 marriages. Category:Shopkeepers Category:Entertainers Category:Lollipop Men Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Characters in The War Years Saga Category:1960s arrivals Category:1960s Category:2010s departures Category:2010s Category:1960s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Redeemed Characters